battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Armageddon
Not to be confused with the British Robot Wars robot Armageddon was a superheavyweight robot which competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a six-wheeled robot armed with two serrated clamping arms and a rear lifting wedge with two spikes underneath. It performed acceptably in competition, winning just as many fights as it lost. It was originally unable to run inverted but gained the ability to run inverted in Season 4.0 before becoming more rounded in Season 5.0. After BattleBots ended Armageddon was rebuilt and renamed Shovelhead for the NPC Charity Open, where it reached the semifinals, as well as the 2005 BattleBots Rochester R3 event where it became the Superheavyweight champion. It also won two consecutive Robot Fighting League championships, and a RoboGames runner-up in 2005. Robot History Season 3.0 Armageddon was scheduled to fight G.O.R.T. first, but G.O.R.T. had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Armageddon won by default and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Half Gassed. Half Gassed won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and Armageddon was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 Armageddon's first fight was against Hurricane. Armageddon immediately rammed Hurricane, and bent the lexan body badly. Armageddon circled Hurricane, then rammed it again, and again, and again, mangling it severely. Hurricane eventually got stuck on the wall, but Armageddon rammed it free, breaking the lid free and lifting it up, almost knocking it off, in the process. Hurricane didn't do much in the fight (its spinner didn't work), and so Armageddon won on a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision. This win put Armageddon to the final preliminary round, where it faced The Probe. In the match, The Probe very swiftly rammed and flipped Armageddon. Both robots seemed to become sluggish after the first hit. The Probe seemed to have some steering trouble because one of The Probe's drive motors were burning out. It became a pushing match for the most part and The Probe got cornered in the exit ramp. Armageddon accidentally hits the arena wall after trying to trap The Probe and The Probe managed to escape before the time ran out. The Probe won on a 32-13 judge's decision and Armageddon was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 5.0 Armageddon's first match in Season 5.0 was against Tomb of Doom in the second preliminary round. Armageddon won the match by KO as Tomb of Doom was suffering radio problems, and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Dreadbot. Dreadbot won on a 35-10 judge's decision and Armageddon was eliminated from the tournament once again. 2004 NPC Charity Open Armageddon, now dubbed Shovelhead, went against Steel Reign in the first round. Shovelhead won on a judge's decision and got to advance to the next round. BattleBots Rochester R3 Shovelhead's first match was against Migraine. It won the match, and advanced to the next round where it faced Ziggy. It won this fight, and advanced to the next round where it faced Steel Reign. It won, and was now in the finals against Ziggy again. It won the finals, and became the final SuperHeavyweight champion in BattleBots history. Wins/Losses * Wins: 12 * Losses: 5 Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Superheavyweight Champions Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Robots from Ohio